Making Amends
by The Mominator
Summary: One night Bobby has an encounter from his past and the effects will change his life forever..B/A SHIP..
1. Missed Opportunities

**Chapter One **

**Missed Opportunities**

"Bobby are you alright you seem a little distracted?" Asks his new partner, Megan Wheeler.

Since Bobby and Alex have gotten engaged they both decided, after weeks of discussion on their part, that they wanted to be assigned new partners. They love each other very much but they both need a little time with other people, working together everyday and then seeing each other every night was a bit much. The new arrangement is working well. Alex however has become a liaison to Megan

He lifts his head slowly. "What?"

"I asked if you were alright."

"Yeah. I'm fine." He gets up from his chair and goes into one of the side offices and starts looking through some papers.

She has gotten used to his thinking stare but this is different. She decides she needs another cup of coffee. As she pours, coffee into her mug, Alex walks up next to her.

"Morning Alex."

"Morning, Megan. How is everything going?"

"Not bad."

"Uh oh what is it? I thought you'd be use to the stare by now."

She takes a long sip of coffee. "It's not that, I am. All day yesterday and now this morning, he's been ignoring me. Do you think it's because he thinks I'm too green to be of any help? I thought we were working this case well, maybe I ask too many questions?"

"No. He's been quiet since yesterday morning with me also. Don't let it bother you. It has nothing to do with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Thanks."

As the two women were talking, he has resumed his seat at his desk. Alex walks past the desk and knocks on it. "Got a minute?"

He looks up. "Sure."

"Follow me." He follows her back into the room that he just left. "What's up?"

"You tell me."

"Nothing."

"Well something's the matter. Megan is under the impression that you don't have any faith in her abilities."

"Why would she think that?"

Alex grabs his arm and turns him to face her. "How many words have you spoken to her in the last two days? As many as you've spoken to me?"

He looks away from her and sits down shaking his head as he sighs. "Ten years, it's been ten years today."

"What has been ten years?"

"Since my Dad died. For some reason, I don't know, it's bothering me."

"Why didn't you tell me about this last night?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "I thought the feeling would be gone by now but it's not. It's not that I miss him. It's that I always regretted the fact that as an adult I never got the chance to have it out with him, stupid, huh?"

She walks behind him and puts her hands on his shoulders. "No, not at all."

They both stay quiet for a minute then she shakes him by the shoulders. "Go, talk to your partner, she's a good cop and she wants to help, don't ignore her."

"Yeah. You're right."

She gives him a quick hug. "Naturally."

He looks back at her and smiles. "Want to take a long ride on the elevator."

She pinches him lightly. "Not now maybe later."

"Oh promises, promises."

He follows her out of the room.

"I'm sorry Megan."

_Wow is he talking to me_?

"It's alright. Is there something bothering you that I can help you with?"

He pulls out his chair and sits down. "No thanks and it's nothing that should interfere with our work, I'm sorry."

She continues to read the paper in her hand. She looks up. "Bobby?"

"Yeah."

"I've been reading over the notes I took yesterday. I think we should speak to Truman again. If we are to believe his story, than there is an hour missing from his evening and in that time he could have committed this crime."

"Let me see." She passes the paper to him. He reads in silence. "Good catch Megan, let's go."

A proud feeling goes through her and she smiles.

**That Night**

Bobby has been home a couple of hours when Alex arrives. He has the stereo on and it is just a little bit too loud. She walks over to the receiver and lowers it. He looks up when he notices the volume been decreased. "I can't hear it." He yells from the deck outside.

She raises her voice. "You can't hear it." She says as she walks into the kitchen and opens the freezer. "The whole neighborhood can hear it." He does not answer. She takes a chicken from the freezer and puts it in the microwave to defrost. "When did you get home?"

"A couple of hours ago."

Alex opens the oven door and turns it on. She then joins him out on the deck. "What are you doing?"

He takes a sip of his drink. "I'm just sitting here. Can't I just sit here?"

Already she can hear the attitude. Bobby plus whiskey equals nasty.

She sits down next to him. Pointing to the drink in his hand, "How many of those have you had in that time?"

"Two, no, three." He shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, want one?"

"No thanks."

"Why not?" He asks then takes a sip.

She can hear the timer go off on the microwave. She stands up. "I don't feel like having a drink now. I'm hungry. I need some dinner."

She points toward him. "I'm making dinner." Alex walks back inside the house she turns to look at him. "I'm roasting chicken and you're going to eat it."

Alex returns to the kitchen and begins preparing the dinner. She actually likes to cook. One reason is Bobby will eat anything and she gets to decide what to prepare.

Alex prepares the chicken and after she places it in the oven, she goes into the bedroom to change her clothes. She doesn't notice that he is standing behind her in the doorway. As she takes off her bra, she catches his reflection in the mirror. For a second she gets embarrassed. "Jesus Christ, Bobby. You scared me. What are you doing?"

"Watching." He says as he leans up against the doorframe.

Alex opens her dresser drawer and takes out a T-shirt and shorts. He starts to walk into the room, "Why not just leave them off?" She ignores him and puts her shirt on. She runs her fingers through her hair and as she passes him, he grabs her arm. "What's the hurry?"

"Not now."

"Why the hell not?"

"I'm hungry and you're………" She looks away from him and moves forward.

He pulls her back. "I'm what?"

"Drunk."

"Not even close."

She turns to look up at him and she doesn't say a word. He lets go.

He returns to the outside deck. She gets a glass of wine and joins him. She sits next to him and says nothing. "What?" He says sounding irritated. "Do you want me to say I'm sorry? Alright I'm sorry."

She moves closer to him and taps him on the arm. "You can take that apology and shove it up your ass." She shakes her head and takes a deep breath. "It's not what you said. It's the way you said it."

He swallows the remainder of his drink. Alex grabs the bottle before he has a chance to pick it up. "That's enough Bobby."

"Yeah, alright." He says feeling disgusted with himself.

She moves her chair closer. "Tell me why you're sitting out here and what you're thinking about."

He sets the glass down and slides it across the table. He sighs. "Did you ever have an argument with someone and after you go home you think to yourself, why didn't I say that or how come I didn't do that?"

"Sure I have."

"Well that's what I'm thinking about. I said before that I never got the chance to have to out with my Dad but…I had plenty of opportunities."

"What stopped you?"

"I had always hoped that one day he would pay attention to what I was doing. I may have had a big mouth and been a little arrogant when I was a kid but I never got into any serious trouble, I wasn't an angel either, I have to admit that I have done things that I'm not proud of but….I thought that if I didn't stir up old shit that things would change and that we could actually have some kind of a relationship."

"Did you have much contact with him as an adult?"

"Here and there, he was easy to find, that wasn't the problem. He hung out in two places Kasey's Bar or the track."

He shakes his head and sits back in the chair. "He wasn't always like that, I can remember a man who cared, taught me things and took my brother and I to really cool places but after she got sick he changed. He changed into an uncaring, selfish bastard only interested in what made him happy."

Alex links her arm in his. "When he got sick, guess who the asshole was that would visit him?"

She smiles and hugs him. "I hope to God he appreciated it."

He shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know he didn't say, it really didn't matter to me."

"Don't lie to yourself, of course it mattered. Did he know that you were there?"

"Yeah. Sometimes he would wake up and we would talk a little but it wasn't about anything important. Mostly I would sit there and think of things that I wanted to say to him to let him know how I felt but he was so ill that I couldn't. He was only sixty-one when he died but he looked like he was eighty."

He exhales. "Just a sad bitter old man. Shit. Maybe I should have said something whether he understood or not. Maybe it would lessen the animosity I have for him now."

He suddenly stands up. Alex looks up at him. "What?"

"Something's burning."

Alex quickly leaves the deck and runs to the kitchen. He can hear her. "Oh shit, please don't be burnt." He smiles. "Is it burnt?"

"No something on the bottom of the oven is burning."

"That's good because that smelled good."

"Come in here and get it out."

**After Dinner**

"That was good."

"Thanks I know I'm not the best cook in the world but cooking for you is a breeze."

They get comfortable on the couch. "I'm really sorry for what I did before."

"I accept your apology but never again you got it."

He just nods his head as he puts his arm around her shoulder. He kisses the top of her head and then she looks up. He kisses her lightly on the lips then moves to her neck as they hear the phone rings. He nibbles her ear. "Oh that reminds me your Mom called before." He kisses her neck again. She gets up suddenly and answers the phone. He flops down on the couch. "Can't you just let it ring?"

"Hello."

"_Hi Alex it me."_

"Hi Laurie."

"_Have you made the reservations?"_

"Yes I have. Eight o'clock, Romolo's?

"_Romolo's are you sure?"_

"Yes I'm sure. They have the best Italian food."

As Bobby sits up, he chimes in. "Expensive."

Alex puts her finger to her mouth. "Shhh."

"_Eight o'clock."_

"Yes. What's wrong? Its Saturday night everyone is available at that time."

"_Ok I just thought that it would be too late for Mom."_

"I told her the time and she was fine with it.

Bobby lies down on the couch. "My God you think you were planning a summit meeting for nuclear disarmament, it's a birthday party."

She covers the mouthpiece. "Bobby, be quiet."

"_Did you get him anything yet?"_

"No. He's such a pain in the ass to buy for. Worse than the one I'm staring at right now. I'm going to ask Mom, maybe she'll come up with something."

"_Ok Alex talk to you tomorrow_."

"Goodnight Laurie."

She hangs up the phone and quickly picks it up again. "Hi Mom it's me."

"_Hi honey. How are you?"_

"I'm fine. How are you feeling?"

"_Had a good day today. How's Bobby?"_

"He's alright."

"I just told her that only hours ago." Bobby says as he clicks on the TV.

"Shhh."

"I just got off the phone with Laurie and told her that we were going to have the party at Romolo's."

"_What did she say?"_

"She was worried about the time and you."

"_I'll be alright." _

"Mom I need you to do me a favor."

"_Sure what."_

"Give me some ideas about a gift for Dad."

"_I'll have to think about that a little. I'll call you tomorrow."_

"Thanks Mom. Have a good night."

"_You too. Goodnight."_

They settle on the couch and it's Alex's turn to pick a movie, after about an hour Bobby is asleep. The movie is over and she turns off the TV. She shakes him. "Bobby wake up." He picks up his head and grunts and goes right back to sleep. She debates whether to leave him there or try waking him again. "Ah let him sleep he'll wake up as soon as his back starts to hurt."

Alex retires to bed and starts to read a book. She gets drowsy after about a half hour. She falls asleep soon after.

**Early The Next Morning**

"You never could handle your whiskey as I recall."

"Huh." Bobby sits up on the couch. He just stares at the figure standing in front of him.

**TBC**


	2. Man To Man

**Chapter Two**

**Man to Man**

"You never could handle your whiskey. Always makes you nasty. Now for me whiskey made me forget about everything."

He gets up from the couch. "What the hell?" He shakes his head. "This is too weird. I'm going to bed." He walks past the figure.

"Leaving so soon?"

He turns to face the figure. "I know I didn't drink that much. This is fuckin' nuts." He turns to leave.

"Don't have the balls to face me?" Bobby stops in his tracks. The figure walks closer. "I didn't think so. As I recall you always did have a big mouth."

As he turns toward the figure he says, "What? What did you say?" He walks closer.

"Do you really want me to repeat it?"

He slips his hands in his pockets. "Ok I'll play along." He pauses and steps back a few feet. "What are you doing here?"

"You wanted to talk to me, well here I am, let's talk."

"Talk?" He shakes his head and chuckles. "Oh man."

The figure walks around the room. "I like the way the house looks. Your Mom must be proud of the way you've been taking care of it."

"She hasn't seen it in awhile."

The figure sits down in the recliner. He points toward the bedroom upstairs. "She's very cute. She must really love you to put up with your shit."

Bobby stands in front of the figure. "What shit? I treat her great. What the hell would you know about it anyway?"

"I just know how many times you've fucked it up. Don't do it this time."

"Like you are one to give me advice? Oh, that's right. You've had so many women, no wait that's not the right word, women." He rubs his face. "More like whores, and one shanky bitch after the other, only to proud to give it away. I'm surprised your dick didn't fall off."

"You're one to talk. You've had your share of screwing around. You can add plenty of shanky ones to your conquests."

"Yes that's true. I've never been married. Anyway that was a long time ago." Bobby sits down on the couch. "I was just a kid then and I was usually drunk at the time."

"That's not an excuse, but it does sound familiar."

Bobby smiles for the first time as he points his finger in the direction of the figure. "You're good ole man. I'd forgotten how smart you are. But I haven't forgotten what you did."

"I couldn't handle it. Is that what you want me to say?"

"No. That's not what I want you to say. That's too easy." Bobby scoffs as he repeats what the figure had said. "I couldn't handle it. That's pretty fuckin' lame ole man. You can do better than that."

The figure stands up and walks around the room. "When I married your Mom I had so many conceptions of what marriage and family was about. You work hard you have kids. Go on vacations, spend time as a family, and grow old together, hopefully. Not spend half the night arguing with a woman who forgot to take her medication and the other half trying to stop her from destroying the house. I couldn't handle her." He shakes his head.

"I would just yell and that never helped, but you." He looks Bobby in the eye. "You were able to talk to her and get her to calm down. I should have thanked you for doing that but I never did." He pauses and looks away. "She was not your responsibility. I never should have expected you to do that."

Silence fills the room for about a minute.

Bobby speaks. "She still talks about you."

"I can just imagine the things she says."

"She was never one to talk bad about people behind their backs. She talks about when you first met and got married, the kind of guy you were. Not the man you turned out to be."

The figure sits back down in the recliner and shakes his head. "When your mother and I broke up do you think she was the same woman that I married?"

Bobby says. "No."

"She is your Mom but she was my wife." He pauses and points in the direction of the bedroom. "That cute little one up there. She is to be your wife?"

"Yes she is."

"You take her as she is now and then in a few years she gets a disease, a disease that most people associate with criminals. It's not life threatening but has no cure. And there isn't a damn thing you can do about it."

Bobby stands up and begins to pace. "I understand that. I'm not naïve I know that people get divorced everyday." Raising his voice, "But most fathers remember that they have children! Why did you leave us there? Think of a good bull shit line for me now ole man."

"After all these years, you still hate me."

Bobby exhales. "I don't hate you, I don't like you." He bends down to catch the figure in the eye. "Tell me one thing about yourself that would make me like you?" He pauses. "And then you can answer my question."

The figure just shakes his head. "I was ashamed. Ashamed of my wife and……….families were not supposed to be that way. No one understood her, me included." He pauses. "Except, maybe you." The figure stands up and begins to pace around the room. "I was certain that because you could relate to her so well that you………………"

"I thought as much." He shakes his head in disgust. "Say it you son of a bitch. Look at me and say it to my face."

The figure slowly turns in Bobby's direction. "I thought you were going to be just like her."

Bobby sits back hard in the couch. "Thinking it all these years is one thing but actually hearing from you is another."

He voice gets angrier and louder. "You are just a selfish, uncaring bastard. I'm your son, Goddamnit! You should have put my life ahead of yours. That's what fathers are supposed to do, not run away and leave you alone."

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I left you alone because I couldn't watch the same thing happen to you. It was ignorance on my part. I didn't understand the disease and I didn't do anything to learn about it. I just wanted to ignore it." He pauses. "And you and your brother, all of you."

The figure starts to pace around the room again. He scratches the back on his head.

"I want to ask you a question."

Bobby shrugs his shoulders. "Sure go ahead." He says without much enthusiasm.

"What do you think would have happened to your Mom if I took you boys away?"

"Oh give me a break, ole man. Don't pull that martyr crap on me."

"I'm not trying to say I was a martyr and you didn't answer my question."

Bobby hesitates as he exhales. "She would have fallen apart."

Silence fills the room for about a minute. The figure walks over to the window and pulls the curtain. "Not much of a change in the houses." He steps away from the window and returns to the middle of the room. The figure walks closer to the couch and stands in front of Bobby.

"One man's actions always affect many people. I hope now you can understand what I was feeling and maybe why I did the things I did. I am not trying to make excuses. I'm trying to say that I am so sorry for everything."

He pauses as he turns away. "I hope one day you will be able to forgive me."

He turns to face him once more. "Bobby." He doesn't look up. "I am very proud of you. You grew up practically on your own. You're a good man and I wish I could take the credit for it."

Bobby looks up. "Dad."

**Midnight**

Alex rolls over in bed and is a wakened by the emptiness. She squints to see the time. "Midnight."

She finds him asleep on the couch. She sits down next to him and taps him on the arm. "Bobby, wake up."

He slowly moves and turns to face her. "Hey. What time is it?"

"A little after twelve. If you sleep here all night your back will be hurting tomorrow."

Alex is looking around the room as he sits up and rubs his face. "Do you smell that? Gees that's weird."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"It smells like Old Spice. My Dad used that when I was a kid."

Bobby gets up from the couch. "Yeah mine did……………"

"I know you don't use it, besides, you forgot to shave yesterday morning."

Not able to look at her, "I don't smell anything."

Alex starts to walk toward the stairs. "Weird."

Bobby walks slowly around the room. Alex looks back. "What are you looking for?"

He looks up at her and smiles. "Nothing." He says but he continues to look around the room. She walks back toward him and grabs his arm. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She pulls him.

"Come on lets go to bed."

**A Bronx Apartment**

**2 AM**

"Frank, wake up and come to bed."

"I just closed my eyes during a commercial and I must have fallen asleep. What time is it?"

"Ten after two."

He notices her looking around the room. "What are you looking for?"

"Since when do you use Old Spice, my God I haven't smelled that since I was a little girl."

**TBC**


	3. Disclosure

**Chapter Three**

**Disclosure **

Bobby has been staring at the ceiling for close to two hours. He gets up from the bed for the third time. The first two times he walked around downstairs. This time he needs to use the bathroom. When he returns, he notices that Alex is awake. "Did I wake you?"

In a groggy voice she says, "Yes."

"Sorry." He lies down for a second and then sits back up.

"Since you're awake I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"You have to promise that you will never tell anyone…... not even your sister."

She sits up in the bed. "What is it?" She says chuckling.

"I had a very strange dream last night." He looks straight ahead. "I think it was a dream."

"Was it scary?"

"No…….. enlightening."

"What was it about?"

"Not what, who." He grabs her hand. "My Dad. It was so real, ah man it was like he was in the room."

He takes a quick look at her to see her reaction. He is very good at reading people but Alex has a blank expression on her face. He is not sure as to what she is thinking.

"What? No jokes."

"No. I'm very interested. You know I love to watch John Edward."

"The I see dead people guy?"

"No that was the movie with the little boy. He 's the one who talks to dead people."

"Oh…… Yeah right." He shakes his head. "Oh man this is too weird." He starts to laugh.

"Bobby stop analyzing the situation and tell me what happened."

"We just talked. I enjoyed watching him squirm talking about him self. He really was a small man. And he didn't like mess, everything had to be neat and orderly."

"You never told me he was controlling."

"He wasn't. I don't mean it literally. More like the typical American family shit. The perfect family with no problems."

"That's impossible."

"Da, you think." He laughs. "I'm sorry."

She smiles. "Every time you hang around with kids you pick up their lingo very quickly."

"You can blame your nieces for that. They must have said that a hundred times the other day."

She nods her head. "I know I remember it was getting annoying."

Alex links her arm in his. "There were a few things he told me that I had suspected and unfortunately I was right. He was very ignorant to the disease but he was right that I might be stricken with it or my brother. He thought it would be me. And of course he didn't do anything about it, he just ran away."

"Why did he pick you?"

"Because to him it seemed that I was able to relate to her and that I was going to be just like her. That hurt the most, hearing that."

"After everything that happened or didn't happen how do you feel?"

"Different very different." He lies back in the bed and clasps his hands behind his head. "I also realized something. I have to let this go. I've been carrying around this bag of shit for over thirty years now. I can't change anything and I can't let it be such a big part of my life anymore. What's done is done. You can't make people into who you want them to be."

He moves his arm in a gesture for her to lie down next to him. Alex snuggles in. "He said he was proud of me. The last time he said that I must have been ten."

"Don't you think he would be?"

"I hope so." He scoffs. "His opinion of me never really mattered." Alex stares him down. "Alright that's s a lie, it always mattered. But at least I know now that it was all on him and no matter what I did or how I lived my life it wouldn't have changed anything."

He lightly squeezes her. "Ah, It was all just a dream."

She rubs his chest. "What about the Old Spice."

"Oh man I don't know." He says snickering. He lifts her head up by her chin and kisses her lightly on the lips. He whispers. "I think we'll just keep this to ourselves, ok."

"I agree. It was very strange."

He points his finger in the air. "You know maybe this is a dream and I'm lying in a coma somewhere."

They smile at each other as they look around the room and then they start to laugh.

He kisses the top of her head as he grabs her hand. "I know I said it before but I have to say it again. I am so sorry for how I behaved before. I was angry and I tried to take it out on you."

"I know." She says as she squeezes him. "I know that and I know you. You were trying to start a fight. I told you I wasn't in the mood."

**Later That Same Morning**

"Frank this isn't the way to the antique show."

"I know but I need to stop off somewhere first. The show is on all day. We'll get there. Leslie I have to do this now."

"Have to do what?"

"I have to see someone. I have to do it today."

"Who?"

"My brother."

As the car stops at a red light, she taps his arm, "You have a brother?" She continues to stare at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"He's not a screw up if that's what you're thinking. He's a New York City police detective."

She smiles. "You sound proud."

"I am. Unfortunately, I've never told him that. The last time I saw him he loaned me money and as always, I promised to pay him back. One thing he is not is stupid he knew damn well I had no way of paying him back."

"Maybe you should bring me back home. And go by yourself."

"No. No I want him to meet you." He turns right and then suddenly remembers he was to turn left. "Shit."

"What?" She says as he pulls into a parking lot. "I went the wrong way." He turns the car around. "I have to prove myself to him and with you along he will know that I am trying."

"You are trying Frank and you're succeeding."

**Bobby's House**

"Alex."

"Yeah what is it."

"If we go to a movie tonight and I let you choose, will you promise to pick one that won't make me fall asleep."

"Oh a movie that's a good idea. Give me the paper."

As he hands her the paper the doorbell rings. "I'll get it." Bobby gets up from the couch. Pointing at her, "Something interesting." He opens the door to see a nicely dressed man and woman. His first thought.

_Jehovah's Witnesses._

_Shit. I have to remember to look through the peephole. _

He takes a closer look at the man. "Are you lost?"

**TBC**


	4. Brothers

**Chapter Four**

**Brothers **

Frank shakes his head and steps forward. "No, I'm not lost Bobby. My we lease come in?"

"Why?"

"I'd like to talk to you."

"Bobby?" Alex calls to him from the living room. "Who's at the door?"

He turns his head in Alex's direction. "It's nobody."

"What? What do you mean nobody?" She walks toward the door.

Frank steps closer. "Bobby, come on man."

Bobby steps off to the side and waves them into the room. "Come on in." He follows them.

"Bobby. Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Frank. I'd like you to meet Alex. Alex this is my brother Frank." He points to the woman. "And I have no idea who she is."

"Leslie. This is Leslie Klein." Leslie steps forward. "It's nice to meet you Alex, Bobby."

Alex walks over to the couple and shakes their hands. "It's a pleasure."

Bobby's greeting is very aloof. "It's nice to meet you."

Alex invites them to sit down. "Would you care for a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, thank you." Leslie says.

"Frank how about you?"

"Yes I would like a cup of coffee, thank you."

As she leaves the room, she asks. "Bobby would you like another cup?"

"No thanks."

Frank asks. "Would you please sit down, Bobby?"

"No. I think I'll stand."

"Man, I'm not sure where to start."

Bobby says. "I know. Who's after your ass this time and how much is it going to cost me?"

"No." He shakes his head. "I didn't come here for money."

Bobby looks at Frank and points toward Leslie. "Is she your bank now?" He looks to her. "My advice to you, get out now. In less than a year you'll be broke."

Alex walks into the room with the coffee and overhears his comment. "Bobby!"

"Alex, please. Don't get involved in this. He'll sucker you in with a story that would make Satan cry. Believe me, he's up to something. I've heard all this shit before."

"It's not shit this time. It's…"

Bobby cuts him off. "Do you believe this guy, how stupid do you think I am?" He looks over at the woman who is just about to say something. "I know what you're going to say. Give him another chance." Bobby raises his voice. "No not this time."

Frank says with pride in his voice. "It's been thirteen months."

Bobby glances over at Leslie and she nods her head. "You have never gone that long." Bobby sits down in the recliner. "Is she your crutch?"

"What?" Frank asks.

"Your crutch, if she leaves you'll just go back to the way you were."

"No. Leslie and I met about five years ago. I got a job working at Best Buy and she is the manager. We have been seeing each other for about six months."

Frank waits for his brother to say something but Bobby stays quiet. "I had a very strange dream last night about Dad." Frank says.

Alex and Bobby look at each other and smile.

"It was his ten year anniversary yesterday."

"Yeah I know but I'm surprised you remember, considering you didn't show up at the funeral." Bobby scoffs. "Three days out of my life I'll never get back." He shakes his head. "No if there was one thing he deserved was a decent funeral." He stands up and puts his hands on his hips. "You should have seen the turn out. Every bartender, waitress and bookie in the tri-state area was there."

Frank has to laugh at the comment.

Bobby smiles and looks toward Alex. "One day when I was cleaning out my Dad's apartment." Bobby points toward Frank. "This guy shows up and starts taking things. I called the police and had him arrested."

Frank nods his head. "I deserved it, spent three days in jail. But you bailed me out."

Bobby shakes his head. "No I didn't, Mom did."

"Mom, where would she get a thousand dollars?"

"About twenty five years ago she opened a savings account in your name."

"What are you talking about?"

"She had some extra money and she put it away for you." Bobby is watching his brother's expression. "You didn't get that glint in your eye when I brought up the word money, maybe you have changed."

Frank stands. "Bobby may I please speak with you alone? Would you please excuse us, Alex, Leslie?"

Bobby gets up from the chair. "Sure." He looks toward Leslie and then Alex. "Excuse us."

The women nod their heads. "Leslie would you care for another cup of coffee?"

"Yes I would." Leslie follows Alex into the kitchen. "Leslie, please have a seat."

Bobby leads the way into a room down the hall from the kitchen. He opens the door and Frank enters first. "This is nice. Gees Bobby, you think you have enough books?"

"No never. Come on you use to read a lot."

"Yeah I use to do a lot of things."

Bobby sits behind his desk and he gestures for Frank to sit. "You said that you had a dream last night about Dad."

Frank finds it a little hard to make eye contact with his brother. "Yes I did. It was weird. It felt as if I had really spoken with him." He glances up and Bobby is smiling. "You think I'm nuts don't you?"

"No. The same thing happened to me."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No."

Frank gets up from the chair and starts to pace around the room. "I told him things I have always wanted to say. It felt good but he told me things that I never knew. He was so ashamed of his family."

"He was so disillusioned about his life and his family and the only answer he could come up with was to run away." Bobby stands up and steps in front of his brother to stop him from pacing. "Just like you."

Frank nods his head and sits back down in the chair. "Talk about the pot calling the kettle black, huh?"

Bobby resumes his seat behind his desk. "I want to ask you something? No, matter the answer. Please tell me the truth."

"I will."

"How come you always took his side and not mine?"

"I wasn't choosing sides, man. I thought that if a behaved like him that he might notice me. But all I ended up doing was creating a hole that took me twenty years to get out of."

"I can understand that. What happened or didn't happen, shit maybe we both have brain tumors."

Both men laugh.

"I told Alex last night that maybe I'm in a coma somewhere and this is all a dream."

Frank says. "I like being in a coma better than having a brain tumor."

Bobby laughs. "I realized something, very recently, that no matter what we did, or didn't do, it wouldn't have mattered. We were never the problem it was him, it was all on him."

"Why didn't you ever say anything to him?" Frank asks.

"Me? You were the older one, remember."

"I know but you always had a big mouth and all those questions, Jesus." Frank smiles. "When we were kids I thought you were a pain in the ass but for a brief time in my life you looked up to me and I failed you."

Silence and neither brother can look at the other one now. Bobby breaks the silence. "I must say that I admire your courage. It took a lot of guts for you to come here. I have been waiting for you to come around…………..What the fuck took you so long?"

"Hell I don't know." He pauses. "Yes I do. I would get the idea to visit and then I would hear about a poker game or get a tip on a horse and I would work my ass off scrounging around to get the money together. Damnit! I did it every time. I would always be able to come up with the money. But when I woke up this morning I got this feeling that I had to come here today, not tomorrow, not next week but today."

Bobby stands and walks around his desk. Frank looks up as Bobby extends his hand. First, they shake hands and then they hug. Bobby breaks the hug. "We have never done that before."

"Is it too late?"

"No it's never too late." Bobby pats his brother on the back as they walk out of the den. "Besides I need someone to drive me to visit Mom tomorrow."

"Is there something wrong with your car?"

"No. Alex has been going with me these past few months but tomorrow she is going to a baby shower or a bridal shower, I'm not sure which and I could use the company."

"I wanted to go………"

"Chicken shit, huh?"

"That's one way to put it."

"Come on man. What do you think she'll do? Kick you out of her room, believe me she won't, for some strange reason she still loves you."

**TBC**


	5. Brothers Again

**Chapter Five**

**Brother's Again**

"Hey you two, remember us?" Alex says as she walks out of the kitchen. The look on Bobby's face makes Alex smile.

"Leslie. Are you ready to go?"

"Frank if you'd rather do something else besides going to the antique show I'll understand."

Alex grabs a hold of Bobby arm. "I wouldn't mind going to that."

Bobby gives her a questionable look. "Go right ahead, have fun."

"I was telling Alex about the show."

"Come on. Come with us." Frank says. "I have never been to one but Leslie told me that they have food and sell beer. It will give us something to do."

"Sure, why not."

**That Afternoon**

"Frank, when was the last time you saw Claire?"

"Over eight years. Why in the hell would she want to see me? She kicked my ass out and slammed the door in my face."

"You do remember that you have a daughter, right?"

"Clair remarried over three years ago, you know that. Besides, Michelle has done very well without me."

"How do you that?"

"Bobby, drop it alright."

"Alright, I was just wondering, no pressure from me. I swear."

They continue to walk around the grounds. "How big is this place and where's the food?"

"I smell onions." Bobby says.

"Yeah, I do too."

Bobby points to the left. "Over there."

As they get closer to the food court, with mostly male customers, the aroma of many, many different foods fill the air. Bobby checks the time. "Twelve forty five. Jesus we have been here for over an hour. I wonder where they could be."

As Frank looks around the grounds he says, "Well one thing to remember is that they are spending their own money."

Bobby laughs. "Yeah you're right."

They order their food and neither man has a beer. "How does she look? Does she look old?"

"No she looks good, this new medication that she is on has worked well for her. Her moods seem to be even tempered. However, there is not much emotion when she speaks. Her voice is strong but flat."

"I am almost embarrassed to ask this…...but what does she say about me?"

He patiently waits as Bobby takes the last bite of his sandwich and swallows. He then takes a sip of soda. Puts the can down and leans forward. "Not a damn thing." He tries not to laugh but he cannot help it.

"Screw you." Frank pushes him. "Alright I deserved that."

"Actually she asks me the same question every time I visit. Have you seen your brother?"

"I'm scared. I shouldn't be, should I?"

"I can't help you with that, but one thing that I know and so do you, is that she has to been one of the most forgiving people in the world. She's even forgiven Dad for what he did to her."

Bobby looks up over his brother's shoulder. "There they are." He stands and Alex waves and walks toward him. "Wow." She says. "Some of the items were so beautiful but very expensive. But I was able to get this." She takes out a teapot. "My mom's birthday is next month."

Leslie sits down next to Frank. "Alex did better than I did. I couldn't find anything this time." She takes her jacket off and places it on the chair. "I take it you guys ate."

Frank nods his head. "Yeah but we didn't have dessert."

**The Next Morning**

"What time are you leaving this morning?" Alex asks.

"In about fifteen minutes. I told him I would pick him up at ten-thirty. What time are you leaving?"

"Marcy is picking me up at one-thirty. I should be home by seven, seven-thirty."

"What kind of shower is it?"

"Jesus, Bobby for the tenth time. Baby, it's a baby shower."

"Sorry, have a good time I'll see you tonight." He kisses her lightly on the lips. "I love you.

"I love you too, drive safe."

"I will."

**Bronx, New York **

"Hey Bobby, come on in."

"This place is huge. Nice very nice, you live here alone?"

"No. Two roommates, until I can afford my own place, hopefully it won't be much longer."

"Where are they?"

"They're both away for the weekend."

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." As Frank gets in the car he says. "Jesus I'm starting to feel nervous."

"Well you have an hour and a half to get over it, maybe two. Hopefully the traffic will be light."

**Carmel Ridge**

"Good morning Mom."

"Morning, Bobby." She looks past him. "Where's Alex?"

"She went to a bridal shower."

"Oh who's getting married?"

"No, no a baby shower for some reason I can never remember that."

"How are you feeling Mom? You look tired."

"I had a little trouble sleeping last night."

"Anything serious that was keeping you awake?"

"No."

He says sternly, "Mom?"

"Nothing is bothering me Bobby, honestly."

He sits down next to her and takes a hold of her hand. He stares at her for a moment. She looks up at him. "What, what is the matter?"

He smiles. "I don't believe this, week after week you ask me the same question and the one day I can say yes, you don't ask."

She smiles and taps his cheek. "Have you seen your brother lately?"

**TBC**


	6. Reconnection

**Chapter Six**

**Reconnection**

"Yes I have, he's out in the hall."

"How does he look?"

"Compared to what?" He smiles at her.

"Don't be a smart ass, as your father used to call you."

He shakes his head and gives her a puzzled look. "What ever made you think of that?"

Frances gets up from the chair and turns off the television. "I've been thinking a lot about the past, all the times that I wasn't there for you or your brother."

"Come on Mom not this crap again, it was a long time ago. You are not to blame for how he decided to live his life, he had choices to make and he chose the wrong ones."

She turns to face her son. "That's easy for you to say you're not a mother."

He stands up and takes a hold of her hand. "That is one of the stupidest things you have every said."

Frances grins as she taps him on the arm. "Oh you know what I mean. Anyway, why didn't he come in with you?"

"He's a little nervous. I told him don't be an ass but since he is out there. I want to talk to you about something." Bobby leads her back to the chair. "Mom please, can you sit down?"

"Sure Bobby, what is it?"

"I told Frank about the money."

"Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to see his reaction when he heard the word money."

"And, mister suspicious."

He chuckles and shrugs his shoulders. "I can't help it; it's a drawback from my job…………..He did look genuinely surprised when I mentioned it though, he says he's changed, I don't know, I'm not sure that he isn't up to no good, maybe I'm being too skeptical."

"You're not convinced that he's changed. Are you?"

He exhales and shakes his head. "I just hope that he hasn't gotten into something over his head. Because if he has he can just go to hell. We're not going to help him, right Mom." Frances turns her head away, "Mom." He says firmly.

"Well I do have that money for him."

Bobby rolls his eyes, gets up from the chair, and starts to pace around the room. "Alright I want you to do something for me?"

Half-heartedly Frances asks, "What do you want me to do?"

He stops pacing and stands in front of her. "If he brings up the money, tell him I lied and there isn't any. That way he'll be angry with me and not you, but it also means that he's full of shit and he hasn't changed. And if he doesn't bring it up, then maybe he has." He pauses. "No, became the person he was suppose to be." He starts to walk toward the door then turns around suddenly. "Oh and don't you bring it up either, understand."

Frances shakes her head. "The way your mind works, it's fascinating." She smiles at him. "But Jesus, Bobby why don't you put him in an interrogation room without food or water for a day or two."

He turns to leave the room. "Don't tempt me." He winks at her. "I'll get him." Before he gets to the door, Frances, asks, "Bobby?"

He turns back around. "Yeah, Mom."

"Do you think he'll ask about the money?"

He hesitates before he responds. "I hope not, I really do. I haven't spent an afternoon with him in over twenty five years but I really enjoyed hanging out with him." Bobby opens the door and leaves the room.

Frank is pacing up and down the hallway. Bobby calls to him, "Hey."

He turns suddenly and walks quickly toward his brother. "Go on in, she's excited to see you." Bobby watches as his brother enters the room.

_Disappoint her and I'll kick your ass._

He walks slowly into the room, "Hi Mom."

"Frank, you look different."

"Yeah, I've changed my line of work and play."

She smiles as he bends down to kiss her cheek. "I've missed you." Before he straightens up, she puts her hands on his face. "I've missed you too." She kisses his forehead.

"Too many years and too many heartaches to apologize for, can we start from scratch?"

He grabs both of her hands and gently pulls her to her feet and puts his arms around her. Frances embraces him and starts to cry. "Yes I think we can." They hold each other until Frances breaks the hug.

He helps her back into the chair. "How in the world did you ever get your brother to let you in his house?"

"I just asked him, he always puts up a tough front but he's full of it. He won't come looking for you but if you go to him he's always willing to give you another chance. Besides you know as well as I do he has a heart the size of Alaska."

"Yes, that he does." Tears start to well up in her eyes again. "It is so good to see you." He walks into the bathroom and grabs the box of tissues she has on the counter, "Here Mom."

"Thank you." She says as she takes some tissues. Frank pulls out a few for himself.

"We have only spent one afternoon together but I hadn't realized how much I missed having a brother. He really hasn't changed much, he still asks a thousand questions, just like when we were kids. Jesus, what a pain in the ass but at the same time I enjoyed it, him looking up to me for the answers."

Frances wipes her eyes. "He always has to know why people do the things they do, I suppose that is why he is so good at his job."

"Yeah, he certainly has done well for himself, not like me, anyway no feeling sorry for my self or blaming anyone else. Every thing I did, I did on my own. No one forced me to behave that way."

"You sound so confident. I can't recall you ever speaking that way. I must say I am impressed and I am proud of you for being able to turn your life around."

"Thanks Mom I wish now that I would have been able to work out the demons in my head a long time ago. But it's been over a year and I have a good job and a very sweet girlfriend."

"Next time bring her with you, I would love to meet her."

"Thanks for saying that, I will."

"Have you seen your daughter?"

He looks down at the floor and shakes his head. "No not yet, having the guts to contact Bobby and now you I feel a little more confident that maybe now I can talk to my daughter and let her know that I have always loved her, it was myself that I hated. I want to be a father to her, it won't be easy, I'm not a fool but I have to try." He pauses, "I sometimes wonder what Claire says about me to her. Not that I could blame her for badmouthing me, I was a terrible husband and a shitty father. I want to get Michelle back into my life."

"Let her know what kind of man you really are. You have a lot to prove to her but if you really want it you can do it."

"I hope so. It's another hurdle to clear." He pauses. I'll do it, I have to."

"I like hearing you talk that way. I would love to be in my granddaughters life again."

"Thanks Mom, for the welcome. I'm so sorry it took me so long."

"I love you Frank."

"I love you too, Mom."

"I must say that I have been disappointed that you haven't been to visit in over two years. And the last time you did you wanted something but I forgive you and I am so glad that you are here."

"I haven't come here for a hand out, I know Bobby's not convinced of that but…. I hope you believe me."

"You are right about your brother but I believe you, please be strong."

They sit in silence for a moment holding each other's hand "Bobby told me that sometimes he takes you out for lunch. Are you up to going out for lunch with the two of us?"

"Absolutely, give me a minute or two or ten to fix myself up." Frank gives his Mom a quick hug and leaves the room.

Now Bobby is pacing up and down the hallway. "Hey." Bobby walks slowly toward his brother. "Well how did it go?"

"She welcomed me like I have been here every weekend."

Bobby grabs his brother by the arm. "Feel like an ass now, don't you?"

Frank just nods. "I asked her if she wanted to go out for lunch, is that alright?"

"Sure."

_I wonder if you asked her something else_.

"What kind of restaurants do they have around here?"

"Only three that are worth eating at, I usually let Mom pick, it makes life easier." Jimmy pats his brother on the back. "I can understand that."

The door opens and Frances emerges from her room. Bobby manages to catch her eye and he raises his eyebrows. She shakes her head ever so slightly. He smiles and holds out his arm for her, Frank does the same. She walks between them and links her arms in theirs.

She is more than a half a foot shorter than her sons but walking arm and arm with them Frances feels ten feet tall.

**TBC**


	7. Lost

**Chapter Seven**

**Lost **

The excitement of the afternoon took its toll on Frances and when they return to the center, she is very tired. "I so enjoyed this day, the two of you together and not one argument, next weekend the same I hope."

"Yes Mom," Frank says as he leans down to kiss her. She extends her arms and they embrace, "Please be strong Frank."

"I will. No more disappointments." He turns to leave the room. "Bye Mom."

"Bobby," She kisses his cheek and then whispers in his ear, "Thank you."

He just nods as he opens the door, "I'll call you tomorrow, have a good night."

The men do not speak as the walk down the hallway and out the door. "Where's the car?" Frank asks.

"Right over there." Bobby points.

"Did we go in one door and out another?"

"Yes we did, you can't enter the center from that door but everyone uses it to exit, it's closer to the parking lot."

"Damnit," Frank says.

"What?"

"I'm looking for my car."

"I do that sometimes."

As they get into the car. "That was a nice afternoon. She seemed to enjoy it very much. Too bad we've never done that before."

"That's true, and whose fault is that."

"You're gonna say that to me every opportunity you can, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am."

Bobby slips a CD into the player as he pulls out of the parking lot. The music starts. "You still don't trust me, do you?"

"No I don't."

"What can I do to prove myself to you?"

"Nothing, man."

"What? What do you mean nothing?"

"It's not your problem, it's mine."

Frank sits back in the seat feeling a little more at ease. "Well at least you're honest about it."

"I try to be, so when I say this you can believe it's true. If you do anything to hurt her or disappoint her **again** I swear to God I will **kick your ass**."

Frank starts to squirm in the seat, "I believe you."

"She doesn't need anymore shit, from you. So, if you have a scheme that you are working on and it involves her, cut out now before she gets wrapped up in your life again, and if it involves the slightest bit of a criminal act. I won't have to think twice, I will put your ass in jail, and you can believe that this time she will not bail you out."

"I am not working on any scheme, and if I was, do you think I would have called on you? I would have gone straight to her."

"No, not necessarily most cons will involve as many people in their scheme to make it look like they are on the up and up."

Frank chuckles, "Wow I can't get anything past you. Can I?"

"No you can't, I'm not twelve years old anymore."

"Goddamn, that was a long time ago. I'm so sorry about that, Bobby."

"You asked me to do you a favor by hiding that bag in my room."

"I never thought she would find it in your room."

"Yeah well she did and she grounded me for three months, damn that seemed like a lifetime. I tried repeatedly to tell her that it wasn't mine, but she wouldn't believe me."

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't have the balls to admit to her that the pot was yours and I never finked you out. I waited for months for an apology but you never said you were sorry."

"I should have said something, but I was fifteen, selfish and angry at the world, which was not your problem. I don't have an excuse for it even after all these years, but please believe me I am so sorry."

"Alright let's drop it. You're right it was a long time ago."

Bobby increases the volume of the music. "I can't shake this feeling."

"What?"

"That someone from your past that you owe money to is gonna come sleazing back and…"

Frank cuts him off. "No, there is no one, I swear." He shakes his head and exhales. "Over a year ago I hit it big and I mean big. I was able to pay off all my debts and at the end. I had five grand left. Unfortunately, I couldn't resist the urge to gamble. I blew it in one day in Atlantic City. I had just enough money left to buy gas for the car and drive back to the city. I was living in a rat-infested hotel at the time and when I walked into the room, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I was ashamed for the first time in my life. I was ashamed of who I was and that is when I made the phone call to Gambler's Anonymous."

The only sound in the car is the music of The Eagles, Hotel California. "Bobby."

"Yeah," he says.

"Now do you trust me?"

Bobby shakes his head, "No." They both laugh. "Look, you can do anything you want with your life just don't let it involve her, she's had enough. She's not getting any younger…………..and neither are we. That's all I have to say. The rest is on you."

"I…………….I was going to say I promise but you've heard that word from me too many times."

"I don't mind hearing it. You just better stand by it."

**A Few Days Later**

Bobby, Alex, Frank and Leslie meet for dinner. "Bobby, remember the other day I told you that I was going to visit Claire and Michelle."

"Yeah, but you never mentioned it again, I figured you chickened out."

"No I went last night. They moved, the new tenants said that they moved in three months ago after the last tenants were evicted."

Alex asks, "Does she have any family in the city?"

"Not in the city, she has a sister who lives in Canada but I wouldn't have any idea how to get in touch with her. I don't even remember her last name."

Bobby looking at Alex, "I think we might be able to come up some information," He picks up his drink and takes a sip. "What do you think?"

Alex smiles as she says, "Yes definitely."

**One Police Plaza**

**The Next Day**

The first name entered into the police database is Claire Tillman. No police record but they discover some shocking information. She is deceased. She was involved in a hit and run five months ago. Alex then enters Richard Tillman's name into the database. To everyone's surprise, there is a warrant for his arrest. He failed to appear in court for a DUI charge.

"Well he's not exactly public enemy number one, I doubt anyone is looking for him. The best place to start is with are Claire's friends. Do you remember any of them?"

Frank is able to remember three names. Alex enters the names into the database.

Only one of her friends, Janine Reardon who is also Michelle's godmother, is still living in New York.

Bobby and Frank pay a visit to Janine. She invites them in and tells them that Michelle had called and left a message on her answering machine on Tuesday. She was away visiting with her sister and did not return until Sunday. It was after eleven when she returned home so she did not call Michelle until Monday afternoon. Richard answered the phone and told her that Michelle was not home, she was out with friends.

"Has she called since then?"

"No."

"Have you called her?"

"Yes. I called yesterday and there was no answer."

"What school does she attend?"

"PS-118, no wait that was her old school, I'm sorry I don't know. All I know is that they moved to Brooklyn."

"Bobby, if Michelle is in trouble why hasn't she come to see Janine?"

"Because she hasn't heard from her, Michelle probably thinks that she doesn't care."

Bobby stands, "Thank you Janine. If you hear from her please let us know." Bobby hands Janine his card.

They leave her apartment. "What do we do now?"

As they open the car doors Bobby says, "Let's pay a visit to her school."

"But she doesn't attend that school anymore."

"That's true but the school will have a record of her new school and address."

Within the hour, they arrive at Michelle's school. Bobby introduces himself and Frank. They obtain the new address and school. For the first time that day, some of the stress is dissipating, but not for long. Richard and Michelle have moved out of that apartment, no forwarding address was given to the land lord.

"Damnit this is frustrating, you do this all the time."

Bobby smiles, "This is cake compared to what I normally do." He shakes his head. "I'm sorry if that sounded uncaring it was not meant to be."

"It's alright, I know you care." Frank opens the car door and gets inside. "What if he did something to her?"

"We would have heard."

Frank asks, "How?"

"Alex has been checking hospitals and………………morgues since this morning."

"Oh god," Frank suddenly looks pale and bends his head down. Bobby puts his hand on his brothers' shoulder. "Would you rather I take you home?"

"No I'll be alright, I just have this horrible feeling that I may have taken too long to get my daughter back in my life. She probably hates me."

"I doubt that."

Frank smiles as he taps his brothers arm, "Thanks."

They arrive at the school hoping that she's in attendance. School records have her absent, since Monday. The school called after an adult failed to call about her absence. Richard was notified about the absence and his name appears in the log. He apologized for not calling. He told them that she was sick with the flu.

"We need to go back to her old school."

Frank asks, "Why?"

"We need to talk to her friends from her old school."

"My feeling is that she has run away and Richard is not about to let anyone know that because he not only has missed a court date he could end up in jail."

Frank asks, "Why her friends?"

"Because kids will confide in their friends when an adult is not around that they can rely on, don't you remember?"

Frank smiles as he nods his head, "Yeah I remember."

They arrive at PS-118 and Bobby says, "We would like to talk with her friends, one at a time."

The first girl that Bobby questions is very calm but he feels that she is hiding something. The second one appears the same way. The third one is little more nervous then the other two and after many, many years of interrogating the scum of the earth reading the actions of three thirteen year olds is easy.

"Thank you Kelly."

The principle and Frank are watching him. "Well." Frank says.

"The last one is hiding her and the other two know where she is."

"Can we just go to the house and ask if they have seen her?"

"Most likely the parents haven't a clue to what is going on. We have to do this officially. I'll file a missing persons report on Michelle and Richard."

"Why, Richard? Who gives a shit where he is?"

"I do, I want to find out how low a human being he is that he would risk the life of a child for his own personal needs."

**One Police Plaza**

**Late That Afternoon**

Bobby informs the Captain about the events of the day and with one phone call, Bobby has an appointment at the chambers of judge who grants him a search warrant, for all three homes.

"We'll save the Wiley home for last. Hopefully after we have gone through the other two homes Kelly will tell us what we want to know."

**The Wiley Home**

Bobby and Alex along with Frank and two-uniformed police officers arrive at the home of Kelly Wiley. Mister and Misses Wiley are shocked when they open the door to two police detectives and two uniformed police officers.

Alex questions the Wileys while Frank sits in silence. She is convinced that they do not know where Michelle could be.

The search proves nothing. "Damn cell phones," Bobby says. "She probably called her from school and told her to hide somewhere else."

Frank says, "They think this is game?"

"It's Michelle, she is telling her friends not to trust anyone."

"Why?"

"Think back to when we were kids, the secrets, the denying. I know I didn't trust adults, did you?"

"No." Frank says as he sits down on the couch. "Son of a bitch she's going through the same shit we did."

Bobby sits down next to him. "Different circumstances, but yes she is, poor kid." He pats his brother on the back. "We'll find her, at least we know she's alright, physically anyway."

Alex walks over and Bobby stands. "I hope to God she's alright," Alex says.

"I still believe that her friends know where she is." They both look at Frank. "You know after so many years of being a total prick, I hope that this all works out for him and Michelle. Also thanks for helping out."

Alex says, "No problem it's like the old days." She grabs his hand. "I think they need each other."

"You're right, they do."

"Frank come on we have to go, I need to make some phone calls to the press. We are going to get Michelle and Richards' photo on the news.

Photos of Richard and Michelle are shown on the six and eleven o'clock news. They receive phone calls about Richard but none concerning Michelle.

**The Next Day**

Frank is scheduled to work today and Bobby has a caseload but after six pm, Bobby phones Ed Brady, one of the people who called about Richard. The number left is for a bar in Brooklyn. Ed is not present at the time of the phone call, so Alex and Bobby decide to stop off at the bar before going home.

"Not exactly the Ritz." Alex says.

"I've seen worse." Bobby takes her hand as they walk toward the bar. "Hey." He says as the man behind the bar notices them walking toward him. "We're looking for Ed Brady?" Bobby says.

"I'm Ed. Can I get the two of you something to drink?"

Bobby looks to Alex, "It's after six we're not officially on duty."

"Sure, I'll have a Cosmo."

Bobby whispers, "Have you looked around this bar do you actually think he knows how to make a Cosmo."

"Oh maybe you're right."

Bobby says, "Two Buds."

The bartender returns with their beers. "Mister Brady you called the hotline number with information on Richard Tillman."

"Yes I did. You two are cops?"

"Yes we are. I'm Detec………"

Bobby cuts her off. "I'm Bobby this is Alex, what can you tell us about Richard."

"When you find that bastard remind him that he owes me two hundred dollars."

Alex takes a sip of beer. "Is that why you called the hot line, because he owes you money?"

"Sure."

Bobby says, "Terrific, did you watch the rest of the report?"

"No not really I just saw his picture and called."

"A thirteen year old girl is missing, who is also my niece and Richard was married to her mother, we are more interested in talking to him about her."

From behind, a voice says. "I know where you can find Richard, that slimy son of a bitch."

Bobby and Alex turn to face a forty something woman. Alex walks over to the woman first. "I take it he also owes you money."

"I loaned him a hundred dollars, we were having an affair and he promised to pay me back last week. Then I found out that the slime is living with someone."

"Would you know the address?"

"Sure."

**Richard Tillman's Apartment**

Alex pushes the doorbell. The door opens. "Richard Tillman?"

"Yes."

"I'm Detective Eames this is Detective Goren we have a warrant for your arrest."

**TBC**

Return to Top 


	8. Found

**Chapter Eight**

**Found**

**One Police Plaza**

During the drive back to OPP, Bobby phones his brother and asks him if he wishes to meet them at the station.

Alex is booking Richard for the original DUI offense as Bobby uncovers some information. Michelle has been receiving social security checks resulting from her mother's death. In addition, according to Claire's will, Michelle will inherit fifty thousand dollars, on her eighteenth birthday. The executor of the will is Richard.

"Not anymore," Bobby says.

Alex is just sitting down at her desk, "What?"

"Richard has another reason for not reporting her missing. Michelle has been receiving social security benefit checks since her mothers' death. Three hundred dollars a month, and Claire left a will. When Michelle turns eighteen, she will inherit fifty thousand dollars. Guess who the executor of her will is?"

"That slimly little worm."

Bobby shakes his head, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Bobby may I please have the honor of questioning him."

"Go right ahead." Alex gets up from her chair.

"Alex."

"Yeah," she says.

"Don't hurt him."

"I won't, but boy would I love to," they laugh.

Frank arrives at the station and he and Bobby enter the observation room. "Three months," Frank says.

"What?"

"You said three months."

"Alright maybe I exaggerated a little, but that's how long it seemed. Especially when you're twelve and you have to spend every day and night at home with your Mom"

"Do you want me to tell her it was mine?"

"Don't be as ass, anyway she probably doesn't remember. Shit, I haven't thought about that in years."

"I'm sorry, I know I said it before but I am, I never meant for you to get into trouble."

"I'm not sure I believe you."

"Come on man."

Bobby waves his hand in his brothers' face, "Its ancient history. I won't bring it up again, let's just forget about it."

"Bobby?"

"Forget it man, its ok."

A uniformed officer escorts Richard into the interrogation and Alex enters soon after.

Alex starts her questioning, "Mister Tillman?"

"I don't appear for a court hearing for DUI and the major case squad is called, Jesus don't you people have real criminals to pursue."

"Oh you are a funny guy, we are not really interested in your DUI case, we are interested in the whereabouts of Michelle Goren. Do you remember her? She lived with you and your deceased wife Claire."

Bobby says, "I asked her not to do that anymore."

"Do what?"

"Bend down like that," he points, "When she's interrogating people."

Bobby looks over at his brother. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," he says as he raises his eyebrows. They start to laugh.

Richard starts to fidget in the chair.

"When was the last time you saw Michelle?"

"On Friday morning before she left for school."

"When she didn't come home that night, didn't you get worried?"

"No."

"I can't believe that it never occurred to you to call the police."

"I figured she went to see her father."

"You're a terrible liar. You know damn well that she had no way of getting in touch with her father."

"How would I know that? I barely spoke to the kid when Clair was alive. Why would I talk to her now? Besides, she is a spoiled little brat. Claire never scolded her. That kid was free to do whatever she wanted."

Frank says, "He's lying, Claire was a good mother, strict but fair."

"He has no reason to lie about that. Maybe she eased up a little. Michelle may have been difficult, her own father leaving and her mother marrying a man who obviously is not fond of children."

"How do you know that?" Frank asks.

Alex says, "You don't like kids do you?"

"No not really. But she stayed out of my way."

Frank looks at his brother. Bobby just shrugs his shoulders. "It's a gift."

"I have no idea where she is," Richard says.

"We realize that and we are also aware that you have been cashing her SS checks, haven't you?"

He turns his head away.

Alex raises her voice. "Haven't you?"

"Yes I have, she didn't even know about them and I needed the money."

Frank says, "Jesus this guy is worse than me."

Bobby lightly taps his brothers' arm, "You're comparing yourself to him, and you think if you do that it makes you a better man?"

"I didn't say that."

"She's your daughter, what the hell did you ever do for her? Hell Dad was a better father than you were, at least he did some things with us."

"Since when are you taking his side?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side. He's not here to defend himself, he was who he was and maybe if he had lived longer maybe he would have changed. So now that you have a chance you better not fuck it up again."

"I don't need a lecture from you. I know how I've behaved. You keep talking about letting the past go Bobby but you keep throwing it up in my face, why?"

Bobby steps back from the window, "I don't know."

Alex enters the observation room. "God, what slime. He couldn't care less. He's more concerned about his own ass."

Frank asks, "What now?"

"Bobby, maybe we should bring the girls in here."

"That's an idea."

The captain enters the observation room. "Goren?"

"Yes, Captain."

"There is a Misses Webster here from Child Services to see you."

Frank asks, "Why did you call them?"

"She's a runaway and it's the law, what did you think? That we would find her and she could come home to live with you and two other guys."

"Damn I never even thought about that."

Sarcastically Bobby says, "Obviously."

Alex hits Bobby on the arm, "Knock it off." She whispers.

He exhales, "Frank it's the best thing, they will find her a place to stay until you can get your own place. They will guide you in the right direction so that you can get your daughter back."

Frank asks, "Strangers?"

"Most likely," Bobby says.

Frank's face has a look of total disappointment. Bobby says, "I'll, we'll help you in any way we can, ok."

"Thanks you guys, for everything, I have to say that the two of you make a hell of a team."

**Kelly's House**

**11:35 PM**

Kelly's cell phone rings. "Hello."

"_Kelly it's me. I'm around the corner, is it safe? Can I come back?" _Silence on the line, _"Kelly are you there?"_

"Yeah I'm here I'll meet you at the basement door."

"_Thanks, see you in a few."_

Kelly makes her way down to the basement. She unlocks the door and Michelle walks in.

"You can't stay here anymore Michelle, I'm getting scared. There were cops every where."

Kelly sits down on the couch, "Then where am I going to go? No one cares about me."

"Some of the people who were here last night do." Kelly sits down next to her friend.

"Why would they care about me?"

"Michelle I think one of the guys here last night was you father."

"Really," she says, sounding very surprised.

"Yeah and I think that one of the cops was his brother. Anyway this is the card the detective gave my Dad, look at the name."

She hands Michelle the card_. Detective Robert Goren. _A faint smile crosses her face._ Maybe they do care._

"Call him, he seems very nice. Besides I think he knows that I have been hiding you."

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm not sure. Call him Michelle."

**The Next Morning **

"Bobby you're having another cup of coffee?"

"Yeah it tastes very good this morning."

His cell phone rings. He flips it open to look at the number and shrugs his shoulders, "Goren."

"_Hi, this is Michelle."_

Alex notices a broad smile on his face and she catches his eye, he winks, "Hi Michelle. Are you alright?"

"_Yes I'm alright."_

"Where are you?"

"_I'm at Kelly's house. She told me that you and my Dad were here yesterday."_

"Yes that's right. We have been looking for you for a few days. Have you been staying at Kelly's all this time?"

"_Yes I have, she told me that you already knew that."_

"I wasn't positive but I was certain that your friends knew where you were. Are Mister and Misses Wiley there with you now?"

"_Yes they are."_

"May I speak with one of them please?"

"_Sure."_

She points the phone at the Wiley's and Bobby can hear her say. _"He wants to talk to one of you."_

Sounding very excited and scared_, "Detective we had no idea that she was here."_

"I know that Mister Wiley, you can calm down."

"_Is it a game to them?"_

"No sir. The girls were just trying to help their friend."

"_Do you want us to bring her down to the station?"_

"No she doesn't need to come here. We will come and pick her up within the hour, would that be alright with you?"

"_That's fine Detective, see you then."_

Alex says, "So you were right."

"Naturally," he says as he flashes a smile.

He phones Misses Webster and she has agreed to meet them at the Wiley home.

He then phones his brother, "Hey. Are you at work?"

"_No. I'm not scheduled to work today."_

"I just received a phone call from Michelle. I was right she was staying at Kelly's," he says boastfully. "Alex and I are just leaving now. We will pick you up in about half an hour."

Silence, "Frank?"

_"Yeah, this is going to sound ridiculous but I'm scared."_

_You should be_. Bobby shakes his head.

_"What should I say to her?"_

"I'd start with hi Michelle and see where that goes."

"_Thanks again for everything."_

"You're welcome, see you soon." Bobby clicks off the phone as they get into the car. He slams the door, "Man I wanted to rip into him so bad."

"Why? After everything he's been through this week don't you think he's had enough pain?"

"Enough pain, oh give me a break. That's life and it's about time he faced it instead of running away."

"What is the matter with you?"

"Nothing," Bobby says.

"Bull something is bothering you, only the other day you wished that it all works out for them. Have you changed your mind?"

"No, I haven't changed my mind." He pauses. "I knew I had a niece out there and I never did anything to find her either."

Alex starts the car. "I know it's not because you didn't care. What was it?"

"I'm not sure maybe because in a way I was jealous of the fact that my brother, a total screw up for twenty five years, had a wife and a child and……….I had nothing."

"Nothing. Are we feeling sorry for our self? I'm surprised at you, in all the time that I have known you I have never heard you speak that way. You found a career that you excel in and you are blessed with many friends who care about you, so don't tell me that you had nothing."

He stays silent and just looks out the window.

"Michelle was not your responsibility, besides I didn't see any evidence that Claire ever tried to involve you in her life."

"I still could have made an effort."

"Alright you want me to agree with you. I will. Is your conscience clear now?"

"No not yet."

Alex parks the SUV in front of Frank's apartment building and Bobby gets out of the truck. "I don't think you're allowed to park here."

"It's official police business."

"Picking up my brother, I don't think that warrants official police business."

"By the time I find a place to park Michelle will have graduated from High School, now go get him."

Sarcastically he says. "Yes Ma'am," as he salutes her.

"That's not funny Bobby."

He turns to leave, "Yes it is."

Moments later Bobby and Frank appear, "Morning Frank."

"Morning Alex, how are you doing?"

"Not bad for a Friday morning."

**The Wiley Home**

Mister Wiley answers the door. "Detectives, Frank. Please come in."

"She's in the kitchen."

Frank looks to Bobby. "What are you looking at me for, go on."

He walks slowly into the kitchen. Michelle is sitting at the table with her head down on her hands, "Hi Michelle."

She lifts her head and a slight smile crosses her face. "Hi, you don't look that different from the photo I have."

He takes a few steps closer. "You have a photo of me?"

"Yes, Mom gave it to me."

"That's a surprise."

"Why do you say that?"

"I had always thought that she was so very angry with me."

"No not really, I remember one time she told me that she knew who you were when she married you and she had hoped that you would change, have you?"

He sits down and reaches for her hand. Michelle hesitates at first and then lets him hold her hand. "I've been trying to convince my brother of that for almost a week now and I'm still not sure that I have shown him that I have changed. However, he has a very suspicious mind. I think it comes from his job."

"Kelly showed me his card, is he here?"

"Yes he is. He and his friend Alex have been helping me to find you."

"I never thought anyone was even looking for me."

"Michelle, why did you run away?"

She lets go of his hand and sits back in the chair as she shrugs her shoulders.

"Was Richard mean to you?"

"No, I didn't want to live there anymore, I didn't like him and he didn't like me." She quickly stands up, raising her voice. "I don't have to go back there, do I?"

"No, you couldn't even if you wanted to, he's in jail."

"In jail, for what?"

"He was arrested for drinking while he was driving. Did you know that happened?"

"Yes, Mom was still alive."

"I am so sorry about your Mom."

"I miss her so much." Michelle starts to cry.

He stands up, "This might be a lot for me to ask and if you don't want me to, I won't. Believe me I will understand. Can I give you a hug?"

She nods her head and walks closer to him. They embrace. "I'm sorry Michelle I'm sorry for being a selfish and unreliable father. It had nothing to do with you and hopefully we can have the kind of relationship that a father and daughter are suppose to have."

Michelle's crying subsides and she nods her head. He holds her face in his hands and lightly wipes her eyes, "Come on there are some people who want to meet you. Would that be alright?"

She smiles and wipes her eyes with a napkin. "Sure." He takes her hand and leads her into the other room.

While Frank and Michelle were talking in the kitchen, Misses Webster arrives at the house.

"Michelle this is my brother Bobby."

"You mean my Uncle."

"Hi Michelle, I'm so glad that you are alright. We've been looking for you for three days. We would have started sooner but we didn't know that you had run away."

"Kelly told me about the police coming here and she got scared and she asked me to call you."

"Well that was the idea," Bobby looks over at Kelly.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Probably," Bobby smiles, "With your parents but not with us."

Bobby winks at the Wiley's and they smile.

"And this is Alex she has been looking for you also."

"Hi Michelle, it's nice to meet you."

"Hi Alex."

"And this is Misses Webster she is from Children's Services. She is going to help us."

"What do you mean?"

"I would love for you to come home and stay with me now but I share an apartment with two other men and Misses Webster is here to take you someplace safe until I can find us a descent place to live."

Michelle backs away from them and shakes her head. "You're just going to forget about me again."

"No Michelle I'm not, please believe me."

"Why should I?"

Alex nudges Bobby. He looks at her and she whispers, "Say something."

Bobby walks closer to Michelle, "Michelle I know that it's hard for you to trust adults but your Dad is being honest with you, he has changed and whether you believe me or not, your Dad and I understand what you are going through."

"Really?"

"Yeah we do. I have been given him a hard time all week and I can tell that he was very worried about you. He really does care and so do we. Give us a chance."

She walks closer and puts her arms around him. "Ok."

In a jokingly manner Bobby says, "Besides if he screws up I'll kick his butt."

Michelle smiles through her tears, "I thought he was the older one."

Bobby nods his head, "He is."

They all laugh.

The Wiley's have been quiet through out the visit but now they are whispering to each other and Kelly is the only one who notices. She walks closer to her parents and she smiles when she hears their conversation. After they all agree Mister Wiley says, "Michelle can stay here with us, till you are settled in your new place."

After his comment all eyes are on Misses Webster, "Are you all in agreement with that? Michelle?"

"Yes I would like that."

"Frank how about you?"

"That would be great, may I visit her, here?"

"Yes as long as Mister or Misses Wiley are home."

Frank extends his hand, "Thank you both so much."

"Everything just goes around in a circle," Bobby says.

Alex asks, "What?"

He shakes his head, "Nothing."

"Oh smile," Alex jabs him in the side. "You know you're happy about all this."

**Later That Night**

Bobby and Alex are just getting home when his cell phone rings. He hands the keys to Alex and she unlocks the door as he answers the phone. "Goren."

_"Bobby, its Doctor Miller."_

"Yes Doctor, how are you?"

_"I'm fine thank you, and yourself?"_

"I'm doing alright, what's up?"

_"Your Mom had her physical today."_

"She had her physical today? I was informed that she was scheduled for her physical, last Friday. I didn't hear anything so I assumed that everything was alright, what's the matter?"

**TBC**


	9. United

**Chapter Nine**

**United**

_"I found a swelling of a lymph node in her neck. I told her about that and I have drawn blood and have sent to the lab. The lab will do a complete blood count to check the number of blood cells. I have set up a biopsy for this coming Wednesday. This is the only sure way to diagnose lymphoma. I have consulted a Doctor Walter Adams. He will remove part of a lymph node and it will be sent to a pathologist to check the tissues for lymphoma cells."_

Alex is watching him and she notices the look on his face and the fact that he has not spoken a word.

_"Bobby we have to wait and be sure."_

Bobby says, "Yeah, and if it is?"

_"There are treatments for lymphoma which are tailored to meet with each individual patient, depending on the type of lymphoma present, how fast it grows, and how far it has spread. I must be honest with you, patients over age 60 are less likely to be cured than younger patients. But there is always hope. I'm sorry, Bobby, will I see you on Wednesday?"_

"Yes I be there, _I'm always there_, definitely."

_"I told your Mom that I would be there in the morning to see her."_

"That's very nice of you, I'm sure she appreciated that. How long before the results will be known?"

_"No more than ten days, I'll see you Wednesday and again I am sorry."_

"I'll see you then and thank you."

He slowly closes the phone and shakes his head. "Bobby, what's has happened."

"Maybe nothing," he takes off his jacket and hangs it up in the closet.

"Maybe nothing, what the hell does that mean?"

"I'm hungry, are you?"

"Don't shut me out, talk to me. That's what I'm here for."

"The doctor found a swelling of a lymph node in her neck. He has drawn blood and it has been sent it to the lab. The lab will do blood work to check the number of blood cells. She will have a biopsy performed this coming Wednesday, to see if she has lymphoma."

"I'm sorry." She walks over to him and as she extends her arms, "I told you it might be nothing." They embrace.

He hears his cell phone ring, but he doesn't see it. "Damn, where did I put that thing?"

Alex sees it, "Here," she tosses it to him.

"Thanks," he flips it open. "Goren."

_"Man don't you ever just say hello."_

"Sometimes, what's going on Frank?"

Alex is standing next to him, she jabs him in the side, "Tell him." Bobby waves his hand in front of her face and nods his head.

_"Do you think they would let me take Michelle up to see Mom on Sunday?"_

"I don't see why not, you just have to ask them. But I would call Mom first, you show up last Sunday and this Sunday you're bringing your daughter………."

Frank cuts him off, _"You think she'll be upset?"_

"No I think she'll be thrilled but give her some warning."

_"I see your point, are you alright, you sound funny."_

"Tell him," she says.

"I just got a phone call from one of Mom's doctor's he found swelling of a lymph node in her neck. He is going to run some blood tests and she will have a biopsy performed this coming Wednesday, to see if she has…………..lymphoma."

_"I've heard of that but what exactly is it?"_

"It's a group of cancers that arise in the lymphatic system. The body tissues that fight infection and perform several other vital functions in the body are affected. It might not be anything, we'll just have to wait and see."

_"Have you called her?"_

"No I haven't but I will. I'm going to go up on Wednesday, can you get the day off?"

_"I will talk to my boss tomorrow and ask for the day off. I'll call you tomorrow, goodnight."_

"Bye."

Alex is staring at him, "What?"

"You weren't going to tell him, were you? You bitch and complain about doing everything for her but in a way I think you enjoy it, being in control."

"No I don't, it's just that for the first time in a long time there are actually people in my life who I can tell my troubles to and………not that I like to tell anyone bad news but it feels good, I feel a little relief."

He places the phone down and reaches for her and they hug. Bobby lightly kisses her lips, "I love you, Alex. Now can we eat, I'm starved."

"Don't you want to call your Mom first?"

"Yeah you're right she's probably sitting by the phone waiting." He grabs the phone off the table and flips it open and punches in the number, "Hi Mom, how are you doing tonight?"

"_I'm fine, just a little tired. Did you hear from the Doctor?"_

"Yes I jut got off the phone with him and he informed me about everything that will be happening and I told him that I would be there on Wednesday and hopefully Frank will be there also."

"_I would like that, very much. Will the two of you be visiting me again on Sunday?"_

"I talked with Frank this afternoon and he is going to drive up. I told you a month ago that I have tickets for a Jets game this Sunday, check your calendar."

"_Oh yes now I remember. Good then I will have company on Sunday."_

"Mom my phone is beeping I'll call you tomorrow, have a good night."

"_Goodnight Bobby."_

"Goren."

"_Hey Bobby, its Mike is Alex there?"_

"Yeah sure hold on." Bobby walks into the kitchen, "Why is your partner calling you on my cell phone." He hands her the phone. "Because this is my phone."

"Oh gees, well that explains that, doesn't it? I'm gonna take a shower before we eat."

"Hey Mike."

**That Night**

They have settled down on the couch and Bobby is starting to dose off, the ringing of the phone wakes him as Alex answers the call. "Hello."

"_Hi Alex."_

"Hi Frances, is everything alright?"

"_More than alright. May I please speak with Bobby?"_

"Sure." She holds the phone out to him, "It's your Mom."

"I figured that." They switch positions on the couch. "Hi Mom."

"_Why didn't you tell me that your brother had started up a relationship with Michelle?"_

"Because it was his news not mine, that's why I told him to call you first before they showed up on Sunday."

"_I am so excited to see her."_

"Yeah I know how you feel. We were worried about her for a few days but thank God everything worked out."

"_I know that the next few weeks may bring forth sad news but everything that has happened in the past two weeks have made me so very happy."_

Bobby flashes a smile. "I really enjoy hearing you speak this way."

"_I enjoy saying these things_."

**Wednesday Morning**

The brothers will be driving Frances to the hospital where her biopsy will be preformed. The procedure should take about an hour and she shall be released from the hospital that afternoon.

They arrive at Carmel Ridge before nine AM. They expect her to be down but her mood is very up, which changes the mood that they have been in throughout the drive.

Frances is admitted to the hospital, all the papers are signed, and within the hour, she is in surgery. Frank is very quiet and Bobby paces around the room while the procedure is performed, "Damn in situations like this I wish I still smoked."

"You and me both," Frank says.

Doctor Adams enters the waiting room and informs them that the procedure went by without a hitch. She should sleep for about another half hour to forty-five minutes. The specimen will be sent to a pathologist that afternoon.

She is still groggy when they enter her room, but when she sees them she smiles. Each of them takes a hold of one her hands. "Wow what did they give me?"

"The doctor said that it should wear off in about half an hour and then you can leave."

"Good, I'm looking for to the weekend."

"Mom it's only Wednesday."

"I know that, Misses Harper is having a birthday party and her daughter has invited me to join them. I need to get a new dress and get my hair done." She looks around the room. "What are you looking for Mom?"

"Alex, I thought I remember Alex being here this morning."

"No just us."

"Yes now I remember," She tries to sit up, "Oh I feel so woozy."

"Just sit back and relax for a while."

Bobby lets go of her hand, "Don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere. I just want to sit down."

**A Week Later**

**Thursday**

**One Police Plaza**

"You know when people say that they are going to call you by a certain time, Goddamnit, I wish they would."

"Bobby cursing and staring at your phone is not going to help."

"I know."

"Hey Captain," Alex says

"I was wondering if one of you were going to change desks, you know sit across from your new partners."

They speak not a word but the look they give him says it all. "I guess not, like I said I was just wondering. Bobby, any news yet?"

He shakes his head, "No Captain, not yet and my patience is slowly evaporating."

He pats him on the back, "I hope everything turns out alright."

"Thanks."

**An Hour Later**

He checks the time, "Alex, I'm gonna go home."

"Alright I'll follow you in about an hour."

A quick look around the room and he gives her a quick kiss.

As he pulls into his driveway, his cell phone rings, "Goren."

_"Hey Bobby, are you still at the station?"_

"Hey Frank, no I'm home, just pulled in the drive way."

_"Would it be alright if I came over?"_

"That would be fine. We can worry and pace around the house together."

_"See you soon."_

"Bye," as he closes his phone it rings again. "Goren."

_"Bobby I'm leaving now, should I stop off and pick up something for dinner."_

"Sure."

_"What are you in the mood for?"_

"Anything, you know I'll eat whatever you bring home. Oh get extra Frank will be here."

_"Ok, love ya, see you soon."_

"Love you too, Bye."

Jimmy and Alex show up at the house within minutes of each other. She picked up two large pizzas, soda and beer.

Not many words are spoken while they eat. The pizzas are gone and as they clean up his cell phone rings. He flips it open and Alex and Frank are staring at him. He slowly nods his head. "Hello."

_"Good evening Bobby, It's Doctor Adams, I am so sorry for the delay but the results ended up in another office."_

"I would like to say that it's alright but, it's not."

_"The results show that she does indeed have lymphoma, I am so very sorry."_

"Yeah," he says.

_"I would like to speak to you and your Mom as soon as possible to talk_ about the treatments."

"My Mom will have the final say in your choice."

_"Yes I know that, I have not known Frances long but I can tell she is a very intelligent woman and speaks her mind. Again I am sorry."_

"Goodbye, Doctor, talk to you next week."

Bobby doesn't have to say anything they both know the results. "Don't you have anything to say, Frank?"

Bobby walks over to his brother nose to nose. "What are you thinking about, huh? A way to get out of here?"

He shakes his head, "No."

"If you plan on disappearing you better think twice because I will hunt you down and I will find you, I found your daughter and I'll find you."

He pokes him in the chest as he raises his voice, "Because there is no fuckin' way that I am going to go through all of this by myself."

"I understand."

"You better because if there was anytime in her life that she needs you it's now, do not disappoint he again. Try to think of her for a change, not yourself. Do you think you can do that?"

"Of course I can. I'm not a child Bobby and you……….."

"What? Have no right to speak to you this way? Yes, I do, so you better listen to everything I have to say, thirty years, thirty fuckin' years, you selfish son of a bitch, that's how long I have been taking care of that woman, and where have you been? Taking care of Frank, that's where. Did it ever occur to you to pick up the phone and inquire if there was anything you could do to help…………..me!"

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah you're sorry, you're always sorry. I want to ask you something. I want you to tell what the hell I ever did to you to treat me like shit?" He lightly pushes me. "Tell me!"

Alex says, "Bobby, please calm down."

He turns quickly to face her and then he steps away from his brother and sits down. "No Alex it's alright he has every right to talk to me that way. I understand."

Frank positions himself in front of his brother, "Nothing Bobby, you never did anything, it was me, can you understand that? I hated myself and I never wanted you to see how I lived. I was your older brother and I couldn't live up to that. Not when we were kids and not now, even my own daughter questioned who the older one was."

Bobby looks up at him and then he stands. "I'm here to help and I'm not going anywhere, please believe me you stubborn son of bitch."

Bobby smiles and they shake hands and then they hug. "Twice, two times we've done that."

"Bobby, do you think we should drive up tonight?"

"Yeah I have to see her now, let me call the center and tell them that we'll be there in about two hours." He walks over to Alex and takes her hands. "Would you please come with us?"

"Yes I will and I'll drive."

"I was hoping she'd say that."

**Carmel Ridge**

**Nine PM**

Bobby knocks softly on the door as he opens it. Frances usually retires around ten thirty. She is sitting in her easy chair reading a book. She looks up as she hears the knocking. "Come in."

"Hi Mom," Bobby says.

She looks past Bobby and smiles as she sees Frank and Alex. "Mom," Frank says.

She stands up and places her book on the chair. "I have cancer don't I?"

"How do you know? Did someone tell you?"

"No one had to tell me I can see it on your faces. Come here." She waves for them to come closer. She opens her arms and they embrace. "Alex, you too."

They break the hug and Frances returns to her chair. "Don't look so sad, I'm not. Just seeing the two of you here together makes me so very happy. I have waited years and years for my boys to come to terms with each other."

They smile. "That's better. I'm not going to just roll over and die."

Bobby pats his brother on the back. "We didn't think you would."

"I'm gonna go out kicking and screaming. But there is one thing that I want you both to do."

"What?" They say practically at the same time. "Be there for each other, will you do that for me?"

Bobby says, "Yes Mom."

"We will Mom."

**TBC**


	10. Home For The Holidays

**Chapter Ten**

**Home For The Holidays**

**December 23**

Frank has volunteered to pick up Frances from Carmel Ridge and drive her to Bobby's house for the holidays. He and Michelle leave their new apartment late that afternoon.

They were lucky to find an apartment that he could afford, in the same neighborhood as the Wiley's, which has made the transition a little easier. When she first moved in things were a little awkward but it has been over five weeks since their reconciliation, and they are getting increasingly comfortable with each other.

As they pull into the neighborhood, they notice the house decorated with Christmas lights. In each window is a single candle shining brightly in the night. Frances slowly gets out of the car and smiles at the sight of her old home. It has been years since she has seen it.

"This looks really good," Frank says.

"Has he already decorated the tree?" Frances asks.

"No Uncle Bobby said that he would wait until we all could do it together."

"I like that idea, if I know your uncle it's a big tree."

"It is. Uncle Bobby, Dad and I went about three days ago. We got a tree for our apartment," she says boastfully.

Frances winks at her son and kisses her granddaughter on the cheek. "I want to see your tree and your new apartment."

Frank pushes the doorbell as he opens the door. "We're here."

The aroma of baked goods fills the air. "Wow it smells like a bakery in here."

"Hey guys, Merry Christmas," Bobby says as he greets his brother with handshake. "How was the drive down?"

"Not a problem." Bobby kisses his Mom on the cheek, "Mom, how are you feeling?"

"I feel wonderful."

Alex walks out of the kitchen, "Merry Christmas." She greets all of them with a hug. Frances asks, "What are you baking?"

"I just put an apple pie in the oven."

"Alex and I made gingerbread and butter cookies yesterday. She let me decorate them, it was fun," says Michelle.

"They did a great job they were good," Bobby smiles and reaches for his niece to give her a hug.

"You ate them all. Already," asks Frank.

Bobby picks up his Mom's bag, "No not yet, Mom would you like to go upstairs and lie down for a while?"

"No Bobby, I'm alright, if I could just sit here," she walks over to the couch. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" she nods her head. "Alright then, I'll bring this bag upstairs, be right back."

"Do you bake often? Alex," asks Frances.

"No. Not as often as I would like, I always enjoyed it, I would help my Mom bake when I was a girl and having Michelle around to help me, well let's just say we got along great and she seems to enjoy it as well."

"Bobby told me that you are preparing Christmas dinner."

"Yes I am." She smiles. "I have to admit that I am a little scared but my Mom gave me her recipe for her turkey stuffing and Bobby told me that you like ham so I will be serving that also."

"Thank you. If I know my boys they will eat both."

"Yes that's for sure. Good thing I don't have to feed both of them every night. They are both big eaters."

Bobby descends the stairs. "Would any one like a drink? Mom?"

"A ginger ale would be fine."

Bobby points at his brother, "Frank?"

"What are you drinking", coca?"

"No Bailey's on the rocks, goes down smooth and makes you feel the same way."

"I'll have one of those," he says.

"Get me one too Bobby." Alex says as she sits down next to Frances on the couch.

Frances asks, "How many people for dinner tomorrow?"

Bobby returns with her soda, "Why do you ask?"

"Alex seems to be preparing quite a bit of food."

"There will be nine of us for dinner. Do you remember my friend Andy?"

"Andy, Andy Reilly?"

"Yes. He and his wife Rachel and their two kids, his daughter Ashley is fifteen and she and Michelle have met and spent some time together."

"Oh that will be nice, I haven't seen him in years."

"Uncle Bobby can we start on the tree?"

"Sure honey, go right ahead."

**Later that Night **

"Well we better get going Michelle. Goodnight Mom, see you tomorrow."

"Good night Grandma."

"Frank are you and Michelle going to join us for Mass tomorrow?"

"Mass tomorrow?" Bobby asks.

"Yes, Saint Anthony's use to have a 4 o'clock mass."

"Yes they did Mom, twenty five years ago."

"Well they must still have a Christmas eve service that we can attend."

Silence fills the room. Frances stands up. "It won't kill any of you to go to Mass."

Bobby walks over to his Mom and takes a hold of her hands. "Ok Mom I'll find out what time the Masses are."

"Thank you Bobby."

**Christmas Eve **

Michelle and Frank have spent Christmas Eve day with Leslie and her family. They arrive at Bobby's a little after 3 PM.

"Merry Christmas Eve everyone." Frank says as he and Michele walk into the house.

"Merry Christmas eve to you both." Says Frances.

Frank and Michelle kiss her on the cheek. "You look very nice Mom."

"Thank you. You both look very nice also. We are going to the 4 o'clock Mass this afternoon."

"Yes I know. Bobby called me this morning."

The church is only a few blocks form the house and the weather is unseasonably mild for December so they deicide to walk. As they enter the church Alex notices' that Bobby keeps looking up at the ceiling. Alex grabs his arm. "What are you looking at?"

"I'm waiting for the ceiling to fall down."

She smiles.

**Later that Evening **

**Bobby's House**

"Would anybody care for a cup of coffee?"

"No thanks." Says Bobby.

Frank says, "I'll have a cup."

"Frances how about you?"

"Yes thank you Alex."

"Frank will you be staying over tonight?"

"No. Not tonight, Michelle and I want to spend Christmas morning in our new apartment.

We'll be over early in the afternoon but I've decided that we will stay over tomorrow night, remember we have reservations for brunch at 10 at The Florence Gardens."

"Oh I haven't. I am so looking forward to tomorrow."

**Christmas Day **

The families sit down to Christmas dinner and Frances asks if she may say grace. No one argues with her request.

"Dear Lord thank you for this wonderful meal prepared by this very sweet young woman and thank you for letting me enjoy this day in the company of my family and friends. Thank you for returning my family to me and having the chance to get to know my granddaughter. Just being able to see that my boys have made amends makes this one of the best Christmas' I will ever have. Amen….

"Amen," is spoken from everyone at the table.

Alex with the help of her little elf Michelle prepared a delicious dinner. Honey ham, turkey, which was very moist, sweet potatoes with marshmallows, mashed potatoes with gravy, assorted vegetables and homemade biscuits. In addition, the apple and pumpkin pies were excellent.

The Reilly family left around eight PM and the excitement of the day took its toll on not only Frances but Alex as well, they along with Michelle were in bed by ten.

As Frank sits down next to his brother, "What a great Christmas. We should have done this years ago."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Again."

"That's the last time, I swear."

"So do you trust me now?"

Silence, "Oh you're taking too long to answer."

"Just kidding, yes I do. You and Michelle seem to be getting along very well."

"With the help of you and Alex, yes she is a very sweet girl and I sometimes I want to kick myself in the ass for not having the courage to take control of life sooner and get my daughter and my family back into my life. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping me to find her."

"I have to admit that at first I wasn't doing it for you I was doing it for her I knew exactly what she was going through and I wanted to be there for her."

"I'm glad you were, here I want to give you this."

He hands Bobby an envelope, "What is it?"

"Open it up and find out."

Bobby opens the envelope and counts out two hundred dollars, "What is this for?"

"It's for you and I promise that there will be more."

Bobby places the money back in the envelope and hands it back, keep it."

"No it's yours and I want you to have it."

"Just for the fact that you were able to give it to me is all I need to know, I want you to keep it, buy something for Michelle, something that a thirteen year old doesn't need but wants."

He places the envelope in his breast pocket, "Thanks, just hearing you say that means a lot to me."

"It's cool. You're not going to believe this but I keep thinking about another piece of pie."

"So do I. Gees how many is that?"

"I'm afraid to count."

"Oh what the hell, let's go."

They get up from their chairs and go into the kitchen. "If we stay up any longer and there won't be any leftovers for tomorrow," Bobby says.

They take their desert into the living room and sit down. "I never even knew Alex could bake this good, this is fantastic."

"This is delicious."

They finish their third desert and after they wish, they hadn't. "I bought some cigars, would you like one?"

"Alex lets you smoke these in the house."

Bobby puts his hands on his hips. "Alex lets me smoke these in the house? It's my house."

"You told her that?"

He hands his brother a cigar, "Of course not." They laugh. "Come on let's go out on the deck."

"Good idea."

They light up the cigars and the December evening is cool but comfortable. The men lean up against the railing as they smoke the cigars.

"You know Bobby it was really strange hearing you say something nice about Dad. Comparing the two of us and putting him over me."

"Did that bother you?"

"Yes it did."

"Good, because at the time you deserved it."

"I have to admit that you were right."

"I realized that after our so called dream or whatever it was that I refuse to live the rest of my life being angry with a dead man. There wasn't anything I could do to change him, he was who he was. I was angry with him for so many years and I am ashamed to admit but that anger has clouded my judgment in my job from time to time."

"Really?"

"Yes it has."

Frank takes a long puff on his cigar, "Yeah our dream."

"I've been thinking about the events that lead us to today. It all started on that Friday that we had our dream. Which was the same Friday that Michelle ran away."

"You're right, that was."

"Also Mom was suppose to have her physical that Friday but it was postponed till the next week." Bobby walks closer to his brother a takes a long puff on the cigar. "Do you remember what you said to me that Saturday morning when you came to visit?"

"Sure I do. That when I woke up that morning, after my so called dream. I knew I had to come here, not the next day or the next week but that day."

"Right and if her physical was preformed that Friday they would have told me about the swelling that afternoon and I wouldn't have been able to get in touch with you. Would I?"

Frank shakes his head, "No you wouldn't, that phone number you had for me was from two years ago."

"So since it was postponed a week it gave us time to talk over some things and it gave us time to find Michelle. And we could be there for Mom, all three of us when she really needed her family."

Frank says, "Weird."

"Definatley," they both take the last few puffs on their cigars and then stub them out in the ashtray. In the distance, they can hear church bells ring.

"Man I can't believe it's after midnight already, come on help me turn off the lights."

Bobby asks Frank to turn off the Christmas tree lights while he turns off the outside lights. A familiar odor fills the room, they both stand up at the same time and as they start to look around the room, they catch each other's eye, "Frank do you smell that?"

They slowly walk around the room. "Yes I do. Is it possible?" Frank shakes his head. "It was a dream wasn't it?"

"It had to……………I don't know, maybe it wasn't a dream." He grabs his brother by the arm. "Come on let's go to bed."

"Good idea."

Bobby leads the way with Frank close behind. Bobby suddenly stops and turns around, Frank looks up at him. "Goodnight Dad," he says.

Frank smiles then turns back to face the living room and with a wave of his hand he says, "Night Dad."

"Weird," they say at the same time.

"Let's keep this to ourselves, ok?"

"I'm with you little brother."

**The End**

**Merry Christmas To All **

**And A Very Happy New Year**


End file.
